projectxzonefandomcom-20200214-history
Gemini Sunrise
Gemini Sunrise is one of the main protagonists from SEGA's Sakura Wars franchise, in particular, Sakura Wars 5. She is a young cowgirl who is skilled with the katana and is a prominent member of the New York Combat Revue's Star Division, a group of individuals with highly developed spiritual powers tasked with eliminating the Kouma in America while under the guise of an American theatrical troupe. She pilots a custom orange-colored Koubu which is outfitted with a larger, more effective version of her katana. She is voiced by Sanae Kobayashi. Profile Gemini was born around the early 20th century in America. Originally from Texas, Gemini made the choice to move to New York following the death of her Master Mifune, a Japanese samurai who had brought her in as his apprentice. Upon arriving to New York, Gemini moves into an apartment with her horse, Larry and befriends her new neighbor, Shinjiro Taiga. Following this event, she decides to get work at the Little Lip Theater, hoping to eventually get the chance to join the troupe itself and the New York Combat Revue. Unfortunately, the hardships of her new life soon forces Gemini to rethink her decisions as she struggles to adapt to New York's environment and becomes depressed, with the severity of her depression nearly pushing her into moving back to Texas. It is later revealed that Gemini was moonlighting as a notoriously skilled masked vigilante on a white horse, illegally righting injustices as she saw fit. However, the woman within the mask referred to herself as Geminine, an individual who claimed to be Gemini's sister. Geminine reveals herself to Shinjiro Taiga to be Gemini's alternate personality, an aggressive and vengeful personality that was initially supposed to be a living person. Gemini and Geminine were born at the same time, however the former was completely unaware of the latter's existence. Whilst training with their Master Mifune, Geminine made it known that she sometimes dominated the body to hone her own skills and spend time with the Master. Her presence became more prominent in New York as she would dominate Gemini's body while the latter was experiencing severe depression from her loneliness. Her aggressive behavior stems from the fact that she was denied the right to exist as a living, breathing individual, having to use her own sister's body to make up for it. Geminine eventually dominates Gemini's body to the extent that Gemini no longer exists, forcing Shinjiro to confront her and rescue Gemini. Following their confrontation however, Geminine comes face-to-face with her sister Gemini, who convinces her that their Master would be happier if she were to live her own life in bliss rather than pursuing an unfulfilling life of hatred and revenge. Accepting her existence and inevitable fate, Geminine comes to a resolution with her own sister, allowing Gemini to have her body back while sleeping within a corner of Gemini's mind. Finally coming to terms with herself and her sister, Gemini overcomes her depression and joins the New York Combat Revue, becoming its final member and declaring that she no longer feels alone due to the help of her sister, her friends and Shinjiro Taiga. Gemini possesses an intense level of spiritual power stemming from the fact that she has two personalities in her body. She is a very friendly and bright person although she has a bad habit of getting lost in daydreaming. She has high aspirations to become an actress and a proper woman, joining the Little Lip Theater solely to achieve them. She finds it difficult at first to fit in with the New York populace because they think of her as a hillbilly or country hick due to her cowgirl lifestyle. Due to her training as a samurai, Gemini, like Erica, is obsessed with Japanese culture, often asking Shinjiro many misunderstood questions about it and someday hoping to visit Japan someday. Gameplay Gemini wields a katana which she has named Red Sun. In battle, she uses the her katana and spiritual power. Her partner is Erica Fontaine, a member from the Paris Combat Revue who shares many similar traits with her and Sakura Shinguji. They make their official appearance in Chapter 6: Justice Among the Skyscrapers. Attack List *Mifune Ryu Kempo & Gabriel *Gabriel & Raphael *Rodeo Wheel & Good Morning Dance *Rock Wave & Black Cat Waltz *Turning Swallow & Folle Chatiment *Special: Rambling Wheel & Sacre de Lumiere *MAP: Tyrant of Texas & Gras au Ciel *Support: Rambling Wheel & Black Cat Waltz Skill List *Another Gemini Gallery SWV_Gemini_Sunrise.png|Gemini in Sakura Wars V. SW5_Gemini_New_York_Combat_Revue.png|Gemini & the New York Combat Revue in Sakura Wars V. Category:Sega Category:Protagonist Category:Playable